Dino Crisis II: The 3rd Survivor
by Anthony2190
Summary: What if there was a Third Squad sent to Edward City sent to destroy all evidence off Third Energy Project Don't worry not too much romance just small bits please read and tell me what you think
1. Arriving

My first Dino Crisis fic

I do not own Dino Crisis in any way

**********************************************************************

Four helicopters with E.T.R.S Stamped on the side fly over the Hover Craft Carrying another group of Soldiers sent for rescue efforts of Edward city in one of these helicopters was 22 Year old Lieutenant Pierre Bordeaux

Pierre stood up from his seat and looked at the Soldiers in the Helicopter with him all of them wearing the standard issue black military cargo pants and tactical vest and combat boots all of them armed with Assault rifles and Shotguns

"Alright our mission is simple everyone we go in and retrieve all Data on the Third Energy Project conducted by Doctor Edward Kirk then we destroy all evidence and evacuate from the area am I understood! " Pierre yelled to the soldiers

"Sir Yes sir!! " The Soldiers yelled

"Two minutes to the landing zone sir!! " The Pilot yelled from the Cockpit

Pierre nodded "Everyone Get Ready!!!" Pierre yelled cocking his rifle

"Lieutenant Look down there "A Soldier yelled pointing out the back ramp of the Helicopter where down into a clearing where T.R.A.T Soldiers were being attacked

"Lieutenant should I land to provide assistance" The Pilot said

"No you know just as well as I do that there is nothing we can do for them we proceed on mission that's an order" Pierre said

"But sir there are still survivors down there" A Soldier said

"We have our orders we are not here to rescue people our orders are to obtain the data and get out "Pierre said

"Yes Sir! " The Soldier said

"What the hell are those things "The Pilot Said

Pierre looked out of the helicopter at the Creatures attacking the T.R.A.T Soldiers

"They look like dinosaurs "A Soldier said

"Impossible Dinosaurs have been extinct for Billions of years "Another Soldier said

"Put the Helicopter down nearby we'll search for any remaining survivors "Pierre said

"But Sir your order were to proceed on mission" The Pilot said

Pierre looked down at the camp "My orders have changed take this bird down I want a close look at those creatures "Pierre said

"Yes sir "The Pilot said

The Helicopter landed right outside the camp

Pierre's men exit the helicopter and start running toward the camp

"This is Bird 3 we're going down we're being assaulted by some reptilian creatures" A Pilot said

Pierre looked up watching a helicopter explode in flames in the sky falling into the jungle in flames

A Loud Roar is heard behind the tree line and a combination of gunfire and screams are heard

Pierre backed away as a T-Rex stomped into view a dead E.T.R.S Soldier hanging from its jaws

Pierre looked behind him only seeing a steep cliff

The T-Rex released the soldier's mangled body letting it drop to the ground with a thud as it turned its attention to Pierre

"Oh Shit "Pierre muttered raising his rifle and pulling the trigger firing at the T-Rex

The T-Rex ignored the bullets striking it as it continued forward

Pierre looked back down at the cliff

"This has got to be the dumbest idea I've ever had" Pierre muttered jumping off the cliff and rolling down to the ground below

**********************************************************************

Tell me what you think

And please review


	2. Hard Landing

Dino Crisis is owned by Capcom I have no rights to it whatsoever

*************************************************************

Pierre rolled down the steep slope trying to control his decent to no effect before colliding with the bottom shoulder first feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder as he came to a stop against a fence

"This is not how I expected things to turn out "Pierre muttered squeezing his shoulder to check the injury but quickly withdrew his hand letting out a loud yell of pain as his eyes began to get watery

"Shoulder Separation I am so screwed "Pierre muttered quickly identifying the type of injury and lying on his back trying to ignore the pain

Pierre lay there a few moments just looking up at the foreign sky above him no clouds from pollution no industrial smoke it actually seemed peaceful

"Alright I need to get up before something eats me no time to be sightseeing "Pierre said to himself before pulling out his handgun and pushing himself up

"Now then where am I? "Pierre said looking around at the two doors seeing one door with cut ivy vines around them and another with an electronic lock on it

"Oh perfect one way is locked and the other looked like it had some crazy axe murderer cut through it what luck I should have just let the dinosaur eat me " Pierre muttered looking at both ways

Suddenly the door with the electronic lock opened startling Pierre causing him to turn his pistol rose aiming at the door his finger on the trigger

An Asian woman with Red Hair and a skin tight bodysuit walked through the door but froze when she saw the weapon pointed at her but her face held a look of seriousness no fear presented in any of her features obviously this woman had experienced things like this before

Pierre kept the weapon raised his finger tense on the trigger any person who could have a gun pointed at them and remain that calm was clearly dangerous or stupid and she did not look stupid

"Who are you "Pierre said clearly ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder

"I'm Regina I'm not here to start any trouble I'm from that camp on top of the cliff up there "Regina said pointing up at the cliff Pierre had just descended from

Pierre glanced upwards for a split second but in that split second Regina had closed the distance between them and jabbed him in the stomach grabbing hold of his gun and yanking it from his grip causing him to fall forward onto his injured shoulder

Pierre let out a loud groan of pain clutching his shoulder his teeth grinding and his eyes clenched shut from the pain the pain shooting through his entire arm

Regina quickly dropped Pierre's gun and rushed to his side kneeling next to him and observing his shoulder

"You're suffering from shoulder separation luckily its only minor come on I'll get you some help "Regina said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and helping him up

"H-How did you know I was here "Pierre asked

"You were kind of noisy coming down the hill "Regina replied as she helped onto a Patrol Boat that Pierre guessed she was staying in and sitting him down in on a nearby chair

"I'll get some ice to put on that stay here "Regina said walking over to the area next to the pilots chair and grabbing an Ice Pack out of the First Aid Box on the wall squeezing it to mix the freezing liquids together and handing it to Pierre

"Here that will help ease the pain"Regina said as she gave it to him

Pierre nodded "Thank you "Pierre said pressing the cold bag against his shoulder the coldness soon causing numbness easing the pain

"Now the now that I've helped you I think its only fair that you told me who you are "Regina said sitting down in the pilots seat and turning it to face him

Pierre sighed and nodded "I guess your right I owe you at least that much my name is Pierre Bordeaux I'm from E.T.R.S "Pierre said

"Why would they send you? "Regina asked

"They sent us to retrieve the data on the third energy project and to destroy all evidence of what's going on here "Pierre said

"Government Cover up basically "Regina said

"Ya pretty much. but we never expected for there to be freaking dinosaurs here now my whole unit is dead" Pierre said

"I guess you and I have similar goals I'm here to retrieve the same data but destroying the evidence is something you're going to have to do on your own "Regina said a faint smile spreading across her features

"Don't worry I don't intend on staying here long enough to do that anyway "Pierre said smiling back

"Well Pierre you won't get better unless you rest it looks like we won't be leaving this place for a while "Regina said turning back to the Pilots control and looking out at the Prehistoric land in front of them

Pierre nodded "Alright "Pierre said

"Oh and Regina "Pierre said

"Yes Pierre "Regina said her back still turned toward him

"Thank you "Pierre said

Regina turned toward Pierre only to find him sound asleep his head resting against the wall his seat was leaned against

"Your welcome "Regina said silently while smiling

************************************************************************

Please Review


End file.
